Imagine
by OnceAgain
Summary: Our main character sets out on a quest to find what has been lost. At first, she is innocent and has no idea what she is getting herself into... R&R please! First chapter up!


Imagine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ragnarok Online in anyway. I wish. xD

All references to characters are simply coincidence. If your character's name is Andris, er... I'm not stalking you? xP I also have a character named Andris, so phoo.

Also, the rest of the characters are either mine or my friends' and belong to them. I'm not taking credit for all the characters involved.

The NPCs are the ones that show up at where they are placed on the particular server I play on. Do not say I put them in the wrong place, because I didn't... if you played the server I'm referring to. ;P Anyway... who bothers reading this? You? Oh, okay.

On to the story. ;3

--

Andris frowned, looking out the window. Prontera was already wide awake, with the merchants bustling about and setting up stores. She yawned, stood up, and grabbed a brush lying on the window sill. As she pulled the brush through the tangles in her fresh-from-the-bed hair, she examined herself in the mirror.

She was looking horrible. Her hair was tangled and messy, her pajamas wrinkles, and her slippers falling off. She yawned, then glanced at the clock. 6 AM. Andris groaned.

"Why do I have to wake up this early again? Oh yes, training," she muttered to herself. Stifling yet another yawn, she set down the brush, and grabbed her newly acquired Assassin Cross clothing. She lifted the curtains and entered the small changing room hidden next to her bed. Once inside, she turned around and made sure the curtains were down again, then swiftly changed into her clothes, grabbing her **+10 Triple Critical Jurs** from the shelf above her head.

--

"What do you want now?" he asked, obviously annoyed. He grabbed his hat, putting it on his head, and looking at himself quickly in the mirror. He rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a comb, swiped it through his hair as quickly as he could, then started washing the dishes. Andris ran after him, and when he finally stopped, she was breathing quite heavily.

"Stop... walking around... so fast," she gasped, "And I only want to ask you a question."

At that, he seemed to calm down, and he smiled slightly. "Okay then. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Um... can you come training with me today?"

The boy almost dropped the dish he was holding. "I thought you said it was only a question!"

"It is!" Andris replied, "I only ASKED... well, maybe it is a bit like a request..."

The Lord Knight scoffed. "Just because I'm tanking material doesn't mean I like tanking."

"Please?" Andris begged, "I'll wash the dishes tomorrow and the day after. Just help me out! I don't even have any skills yet."

"You don't need skills," the knight said, chuckling.

"My agility isn't that high yet," she said, pouting. "Come on, Ward, please?"

"Fine," he said. Andris smiled, knowing that he would give in eventually.

"Let's go then," she said, grabbing his arm. He quickly set the dishes down, gave his little sister a swift kiss on the cheek, then said, "Wait a little bit. I need to get my stuff."

Andris stood in the kitchen grinning. Her brother was so predictable... She looked around, picking up her favorite equips. The Kitsune Mask was getting a bit dusty, since she had not been "allowed" to wear it until now. Happy to have it back, she dusted it off, and put it on her head. She glanced in the mirror, and smiled. The mask looked very well with her new black-and-silver Assassin Cross clothes as well as her dark braided hair. She then slipped in her boots, admiring the speed she now had.

Finally, Ward came back downstairs, a Majestic Goat on his horn. Although Andris never understood why it was named after a _goat_, she supposed it made sense. He had acquired the item from a Goat, cutting off the horns. She winced. How could he even think of wearing that?

Ward opened the door, stepping out, waiting for his sister. Andris followed, muttering, "Thank you," as she walked quickly ahead. Her brother, watching as she rushed toward the fountain, laughed. "Wait up, Andris," he shouted after her, "I have to get my PecoPeco."

Andris, exaggerating as she turned around, walked slowly back, muttering something inaudible under her breath. Ward didn't even bother asking as he rushed off behind the house to get his ride.

The large bird was preening its enormous feathers when he approached. It glanced up, crooned, and ran toward its owner. Ward laughed, petting the bird on the back, then putting on the bird's armor and saddle-like object. He heaved himself onto the back of the PecoPeco, and the bird "galloped" to the front of the house.

"_Now_ I'm ready," he said, flashing her one of his bright smiles. She just rolled her eyes, and started walking once again.

They soon reached the outskirts of Prontera, where the fields were large and trees popped up here and there. Andris looked around, bored, and said, "Where'd Florentina go...?"

As if on cue, a high priest teleported in front of them, panting as if she had just run a mile. She smiled slightly, then took some deep breaths. She stood up, smoothing her dress, then grinned.

"Where to today?" she asked, smiling especially happily when she spotted Ward. She blushed, then looked away, now facing her best friend once again.

Andris, trying hard not to laugh, shrugged. "How about we go fight some Baphomets today? I heard they're quite fun."

Florentina stopped smiling, then looked at her friend with an exasperated look on her face. "Andris... I can't warp you there."

"Why not?"

"We have to go find the MvP Warper."

"...oh yeah."

Ward just laughed, his eyes wandering about, the wind blowing his hair. "_She's cute,_" he found himself thinking, "_Since when did she get so tall...?_"

**Footnote: **Yeah, it was short, okay? I don't have THAT many ideas, and I suppose that's good enough for a first chapter. I don't want to take that long to finish each...

For those who must know, this took around 3 days to write, since I have a lot of work to do other than writing fan fiction. Read and review, please?

Flora ;3


End file.
